Red Diamond
Appearance Red Diamond has red-pink skin, plump lips, and red hair with swirling bangs and is also tucked into her top. Has a thin build, large hands, a thing waist, and moderately wide hips. Her gemstone is embedded in her navel. She has a maroon V-neck shawl-like top with red-pink layered underneath. She has loose-fitting rounded sleeves with wrist-fitting dark maroon bracers. She has a dark maroon waistband which connects to a hip-fitting, floor-length maroon gradient dress. Personality Red Diamond may be fairly new but she’s striving to be her own Diamond, rather than Orange Diamond's replacement. She's been rushing and colonizing planets so she’s a bit unorganized at the moment. She's described as being a lot stronger than Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond, as well as her and Yellow not liking one another. Because of Red Diamond being the Homeworld Military Leader and producer of all military ranking gems ,Yellow Diamond as being the general commander isn't real fond of her taking her place Besides that, she's a very kind and curious ruler,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161253810627/ she only acts stern, and in the thousands of years since she's come into power she has never shattered a Gem or had one shattered.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155957690807/ Now, she understands she will never replace Pink Diamond, so as the other Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155362465812/ Abilities Red Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusion * When fused with Jasper, they form Ephesite. * When fused with Blue Diamond, they form Orchid Diamond. Unique Abilities * Enhancement: Red Diamond's most noticeable power is the enhancement of other Gems and their respective powers, simply being around her increases the strength and power of all other Gems. * Pyrokinesis: Red Diamond is able to breathe, control, and manipulate fire. ** Fire Beams: A frightening use of her pyrokinesis is emitting beams of flames from her eyes. * Gem Reading: If Red Diamond is able to make direct eye contact with another Gem she will be able to read their thoughts. This ability only works on Gems and would not effect hybrids or organic life forms. * Diamond Luster: Like all Gems, Red Diamond is able to emit light in a concentrated form from her Gem, which can distort another Gems' physical form, but does not affect other Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161290150507/ Relationships Blue Diamond Red Diamond feels bothered about being Pink Diamond's replacement, especially with how Blue Diamond goes on still mourning Pink's demise. Blue was the only Diamond that really showed Red Diamond some compassion, but at the same time she also makes her feel inadequate. White Diamond White Diamond is indifferent to her. Yellow Diamond Yellow Diamond seems to have the fact that Red Diamond has replaced Pink Diamond out for her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161284939617/ Trivia * She comes up with the blueprints for major Gem structures.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/137068170067/ * She was made after the Rebellion to replace Pink Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155929745612/ * She has six half-completed colonies, intentionally delaying their progress to preserve their natural beauty.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156426228527 ** One of them, Ni'vallah,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161298133012/ is the home for multiple organisms, and is very similar to Earth in composition, but still bigger than the planet.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161298674607/http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161299576917/ *** It took one or two hours for GemCrust to draw it.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161298445237/ * Since Violet Diamond was made before she was, Red Diamond doesn't know of her existence, along with Blue Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156543522367/ * Red Diamond finds Pink Diamond's Human Zoo intriguing but not something she herself would do. It's not that she doesn't like organic lifeforms, she could understand preserving certain lifeforms for study but keeping them for entertainment or just to keep for the sake of keeping is a waste of resources.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155544724212/ * When Red Diamond came to Earth, she really liked the red roses that grew here, and she also took someone's red car thinking they where what the humans call pets.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156023590622/ * GemCrust based her design on Blue Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155964942202/ * Red Diamond is more powerful then Pink Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155954733177/ * GemCrust stated that, if Red Diamond were in "That Will Be All", she probably would have sung along with Yellow Diamond, but telling Blue Diamond that it’s okay to grieve and it takes time before you can move on.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155544636812/ * She has a palaquin.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155935651787/ * If Red Diamond were in "The Trial", she would act suspicious after Yellow Diamond poofed the Zircons, and she would have shed a tear or two. ** She also wouldn't be there as a voice but more as a spectator.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161229396322/ * Red Diamond's court is called her "branch".http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161232420372/ * Red Diamond finds Rubies adorable, due to them being red.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161290461932/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Some minerals are so rare that only a handful of specimens are known to exist. A few of these very rare. * Minerals, such as painite, have even been found in gem quality specimens. Yet, in the international gem trade, the rarest gemstones are considered to be those that draw the highest prices per carat at auction at Sotheby's and Christie's. * In 1980, the highest auction price paid for a diamond was $127,000 per carat for a 7.27 carat pink diamond. That record was shattered in 1987 by the first high quality red diamond to be sold at auction; the 0.95 carat Hancock Red. It sold for for over $926,000 per carat! * The Hancock Red was sold by the heirs of the American owner, Warren Hancock, a Montana rancher and diamond collector. Mr. Hancock bought all of his diamonds at retail prices from his local jeweler, and he had reportedly paid $13,500 for the 0.95 carat red diamond in 1956. It is fair to say this was one of the greatest gemstone investments of the century. Gemstone Gallery tumblr_o25oxh6JeA1rxy3lqo1_1280.png 12725061_220266181657319_1303754076_n.jpg tumblr_obzdpxQmdz1rxy3lqo1_1280.png Tumblr_ojclb0uTFX1rxy3lqo1_1280.png|"Some incompetent gems from Red Diamond's faction" Tumblr_inline_ojuv5zFjvf1rqyg20_540.png|Red Diamond holding a bubbled Rose Quartz. Red_Diamond_with_her_gems.png|Red Diamond's hidden side. muralRD.png|An unfinished sketch of her mural. Tumblr oj7r7cTtIN1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|"It's alright to cry" Red eyes.PNG|Her eyes. Red Diamond in The Trial.png|Red Diamond if she were on "The Trial". Tumblr inline oqs877WjMO1rqyg20 540.png|Red and Blue Diamonds arguing with Yellow Diamond in "The Trial" Ni'vallah.PNG|One of Red Diamond's planets, Ni'vallah.